world_of_shadowfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid Bickle
Sydney Douglas Bickle, or just Sid to his friends, is a smart, awkward, nerdy young demigod currently living in Asgard along with Piper and her friends. While not the shining picture of a warrior, Sid is clever and brave, and in time, has the potential to become a hero. He was introduced in the Season 1 finale and became a main character during the second season. Personality Sid Bickle is a geeky, awkward young man with a good sense of humor, a lot of compassion and a can-do attitude. He is a very friendly young man who, despite a degree of social ineptitude, generally likes other people and does what he can to brightens others' day. Excitable and passionate about the things he likes, Sid is often lost in thought, daydreaming. Not the most skilled fighter among the Asgardian demigods, Sid is nontheless clever, able to think his way past most obstacles. Sid has a knack for being positive and optimistic, reassuring and comforting those who need it. He has a knack for finding the silver lining in almost any situation and he rarely lets anything get him down, or at least, keep him down. He tirelessly works to keep his friends' spirits high, going so far as to humiliate himself just to make them smile, such as when tried to sing and dance to the song "Me Ol' Bamboo" from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang ''to humorous effect. He is usually very friendly, if not a bit sarcastic. He also tends to be a little neurotic, with a habit of worrying. Sid can overcome his naturally cautious and anxious nature when he needs to. He believes his grace under pressure to come from his Asgardian heritage, but in truth, Sid happens to be braver than he realizes. Growing up teased and alone, Sid has grew up with a mind for video games, books and pop culture. Desiring to live anywhere but the real world, he became immersed in fantasy and science fiction, where he could be a brave ranger, a wise wizard, a charming smuggler or a powerful jedi knight. This helped foster a vivid imagination and tendency to daydream, as well as a strange empathy and sentimentality for "things", especially things with faces, like toys. In many ways, Sid has never felt like he belongs in the real world, with actual people; he feels more at home online and in video games or role-playing games or books than he does in the real world. He's not what one might call even remotely "athletic" and despite the intense training he and the other demigods are subjected to in Asgard, Sid remains clumsy and awkward. He is not a natural with a sword and in fact, he seems to really dislike fighting or hurting other things. His combat style tends to be defensive. His distaste for weaponry causes him to utilize his demigod abilities. However, they are rarely used in an offensive nature. More often than not, Sid tries to subdue, capture or otherwise slow his opponents down. Otherwise, he uses his power to keep his friends from getting hurt or to defend himself. Despite his willingness to use his icicle daggers, Sid never has in-game. Unlike many other Asgardians, Sid often tries to think of a diplomatic solution to their problems, as opposed to the "stabby" solutions. In all, Sid might be nerdy, awkward, neurotic and a bit eccentric, but he is also brave, clever and a loyal friend. History ''Early Life & Childhood Born to Lydia Dane in Scranton, Pennsylvania, Sid never met his real father. Growing up, he only knew his adoptive father, Reggie Bickle. As a baby, Sid was loud and curious, often going places he shouldn't, especially cupboards, the laundry dryer, landru chutes and the diswasher. He was very close to the family dog growing up, and that's it. Sid was always fussy about the weather, getting very cranky in hot weather. When he was four years old, he saw Star Wars: Episode IV in theaters with his father. It was lifechanging for the young boy, who became a Star Wars fan from that day forward. Eveyr birthday since his fifth he received some piece of Star Wars merchandise; he has a collection of books, clothing, toys and other Star Wars stuff. He has a plan to get the Rebel Alliance symbol tattooed onto himself when he turns 18. As a child, Sid could almost always be found either watching television, an old video cassette, or playing elaborate games with his toys. Sid was also close to Carolina, his younger half-sister, as a kid. But as she grew up, she became very popular while Sid did not. He still cares deeply for his sister even if they're not as close as they used to be. Adolescence and Geekdom When he was eleven years old, Sid's grandfather gifted him a collection of the Lord of the Rings books, along with a copy of The Hobbit. Despite his dyslexia, he forced himself to sit and read them, taking copious notes as he went to ensure he followed the story. He was engrossed by the world Tolkien had crafted and from that moment on, he became a lifelong fan. Sid went to Hawaii when he was thirteen years old, which he describes as a "miserable experience" and can often be found complaining about the hot weather in the home video. At school, life was pretty terrible. Sid had trouble in school due to his dyslexia and was constantly picked on due to his nerdy habits and tendency to daydream. His awkwardness and general anxiety also made it difficult for him to be around people or make friends. He didn't really fit in with any group, not even the other geeks, forcing him to be by himself. He accepted this before too long, withdrawing even more into his own world and the world that the internet was rapidly showing him. Indeed, Sid has had an online presence since he was fourteen, when he first found a Star Wars message board. While he has cultivated a few online friendships and something of a reputation as a Star Wars and Lord of the Rings scholar, Sid was still lonely in the real world, with only his sister and cousin Max for friends. The "Greatest Day" of Sid's life was his visit to Comic-Con in 2010 for his fifteenth birthday. He was present during the Avengers panel in Hall H, when the entire cast came onto the stage and was introduced. Sid lost his freaking mind and got to meet a few of the cast members later. Awakening In high school, late in his junior year, Sid was invited to a party by his cousin Max. It was one of those "but the WHOLE SCHOOL is gonna be there!" parties, including Sid's crush, Rita Sobleski. The party was in the forest at the edge of a frozen-over lake, and tired of being alone, Sid reluctantly agreed to go. He mostly kept to himself at the party--as usual--until Rita started calling out for somebody to go out onto the ice to retrieve a football someone had carelessly thrown out onto it. Wanting to impress her, Sid volunteered to be the one to go. He made it all the way to the ball, grabbed it and immediately fell through the ice. He was trapped, washed away by the freezing current. Nobody came to help and soon after, Sid's world went black, frozen in the dark beneath the ice. But that wouldn't be the end of Sid's story. When he opened his eyes, he was dry, warm, and lying face-down on the ice. The snow parted in front of him with every footstep. It seemed he was saved by a miracle. Of course, the strange happenings with snow and cold temperatures were sporadic, enough to convince him he was imagining it. A few months passed. Olympian Attack In early December of 2012, Sid was attending a basketball game at his highschool with his cousin, when the event was crashed by a small cadre of Olympian gods, who unleashed monsters who began eviscerating the crowd. Sid himself was taken by a Fury as his cousin and Rita were both killed in the chaos. He did eventually escape the Fury's hold on him thanks to his emerging ice powers. He nearly escaped the building with his mother, but she was killed by the war god Ares before Sid could escape. In the ensuing chaos, Sid was eventually saved by Tyler 'Richards' and a group of demigods from Asgard. It was soon after this that Sid discovered his true heritage: the was the son of Hogunn, Norse god of winter. Tyler eventually convinced Sid that accepting Hogunns' claim was the only way to avenge his mother. Sid did as Richard suggested, with the purpose of getting stronger until he could find Tartarus and save his mother himself. Asgardian In Asgard, Sid was placed in Blue House, where he found himself just as alone as was on Earth. He hated training, he hated Asgard, he hated the gods. He just wanted to go home. But until he was strong enough, Sid knew he had to accept his fate. But as he sat on the frozen ground, looking up at the dancing Auror in the sky, he had little idea that his life would change again in only three months when another round of young demigods were sorted into Blue House... Notable Accomplishments N/A Notable Victories N/A Relationships with Others Piper Brandenbury '''is another Asgardian demigod and the daughter of '''Hel. Piper is probably the most interesting person that Sid knows, and that's saying a lot, considering he knows several gods. He finds Piper refreshing and fun, and he is quite surprised by how much they have in common. Both of them have similar singing habits, as well as the tendency to daydream. She's got an even bigger imagination than he does and he absolutely adores the off-kilter things she says. Piper is unique and a true individual, Sid thinks, and unlike most people Sid does not think she is weird. He just thinks Piper is interesting. She's just herself, unapologetically, and that confidence, when combined witht he strength of will and character she regularly displays, have caused Sid to grow a lot of respect for the young lady. He finds he enjoys Piper's company and he thinks about her a lot, even when she's not around. He also cares a great deal about helping her out of her sadness and making her smile. Not just because he doesn't like people feeling sad, but because he thinks Piper deserves to be happy and what's more, he just likes seeing her smile. And he likes hearing her laugh. She has a pretty laugh. Ed Baker, Piper's friend and cousin by marriage, is very tough, loud and brutish. Ed doesn't exactly like sid--and the sentiment is definitely mutual--but the two seem to be developing a begrudging respect for another in their time questing with Piper. Jack Kozel, the son of Vidar, is CRAZY. The guy is manipulative, sadistic and goddamn INSANE. There aren't a lot of people Sid just dislikes but Jack is one of them. Not only does Sid dislike Jack, he doesn't trust him. He sees Jack as an unstable sociopath always on the verge of losing it. Since Jack did lose it and killed Ed, Sid'd mind is made up and Jack is definitely a bad guy. Tyler Richards is the son of Tyr and the leader of Blue House. Sid and Tyler don't exactly see eye to eye, but Sid does respect Tyler, and he sees it like he owes the son of the thunder god for saving his life and helping him get to Asgard in one piece. In truth, Sid would follow Tyler wherever he led him, no matter their differences and disagreements. Powers and Abilities Sid has several supernatural abilities he has gained from his status as a demigod, in addition to some minor mundane training. '--Archery:' Sid has received training in archery, though he is not very good. '--Computers:' Sid is VERY good with computers. He's a skilled hacker and researcher with computers. '--Demigod:' Sid is half-human, half god. In this case, his divine parent is the Norse god of winter, Hogunn. '--Cryokinesis:' Because of his divine heritage, Sid has the power to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. '--Molecular Moisture Inversion:' The ability to freeze water molecules, even those within an organic form, and turn them into solid ice. '--Permafrost:' This special ability lets Sid create small things out of ice that will never melt. This is incredibly difficult to do and often makes him sick and exhausted. The created objects are still very brittle, however, and useless as weapons. '--Thermokinesis:' Sid has the ability to lower his body temperature and project intense cold from his body, lowering the immediate temperature. It can be felt whenever he uses his ice abilities, to an extent. '--Enhanced Durability:' Sid can withstand punishment slightly better than a human. '--Enhanced Healing:' Sid's ability to recover from injuries is slightly more advanced than a human's. '--Enhanced Reflexes: '''As a demigod, Sid's reflexes are slightly more alert than a human's. '--Martial Training:' Sid has received a fair amount of training with various medieval weapons used by vikings. He is proficient in their use, but not very good. '--Monster Knowledge:' Sid is very good at memorizing monster abilities, ecology and weaknesses. Paraphernelia Sid does not have any special items he carries with him. Equipment '--Shield:' Like most Norse warriors, Sid usually bears a shield when outside of Asgard. '--Sword:' Like most Norse warriors, he usually carries a sword on his person outside of Asgardian walls. Weaknesses Sid suffers from several weaknesses that hamper him. '--Anxiety:' Sid suffers from mild anxiety. '--Dyslexia:' Sid has severe Dyslexia, which stems from his nature as a demigod. '--Neurotic:' Sid is a stickler for detail and has a habit of worrying. A LOT, to the point of detriment. Notes --Sid's play-by actor is Dylan O'Brien. --Was the first demigod to be conceived. Originally, Sid was supposed to meet up with the group on the road during the second half of season 1, but this idea was scrapped in order to continue building the strength of the main cast and his introduction was saved for Asgard. --Last name is a reference to Robert deNiro's characer in the film ''The Taxi Driver; Travis Bickle. The similarities end there, however. Trivia --His favorite movie is The Empire Strikes Back. --His favorite color is "Selptid" because he's pretty sure that isn't an actual color. He claims its some shade of purple. --Favorite animal is the Ferrett. --Had an imaginary friend as a child he referred to as "Bob". --Has ridden an elephant AND a giraffe. --Refuses to go to the circus. --Has a fear of kites. --Favorite book is a tie between The Hobbit ''and ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. --Avid collector of action figures, LEGOs and statuetts. Category:Demigod Category:Asgardian Category:Asgardian Demigod Category:Son of Hogunn Category:Male Characters Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Planar Travelers Category:Blue Team (Asgard) Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Mythic Category:Mythic Season 2 Category:Characters